Un coeur de pierre, mais un coeur tout de même
by Synmelya
Summary: A l'approche de Noël, le glaçon de la Congrégation se rend compte que, oh! il a un coeur! Et oh! P'tet que finalement, c'est bien l'amour! TS, Yuvi
1. Chapter 1

Hey ! Voilà ce que je fais quand j'ai deux heures de libres avant les cours, et que je continue le Week-end au lieu de bosser mon brevet blanc.

Bref, on passe le racontage de vie, d'accord ? Bref, Je caillais dans le froid (habitez dans le Nord, qu'ils disaient) et j'ai eu envie d'écrire sur l'hiver.

Un thème banal, certes, je vous l'accorde. Cependant, pour une fois, c'pas du Yaoi ! Juste notre cher Yû qui se rend compte qu'il a un cœur et que celui-ci bat pour quelqu'un…Pas très cohérent, j'trouve ça zarb et pourri perso, mais faut avouer que j'ai une confiance en moi légendaire.

Et on applaudit Syn qui, pour une fois, a écrit un truc guimauve sans partir dans le délire à la con. J'me sens devenir vieille, là. J'perds mon humour pourri? =O

Bref, c'est nul, mais voilà. Bonne lecture !

* * *

L'hiver avait pointé le bout de son nez. Une épaisse couche de neige recouvrait à présent le sol anglais, les rayons du Soleil la faisant scintiller, rendant le paysage magnifique. Sauf pour une personne, évidemment.

Pas de missions, à la Congrégation. Ou presque, au grand dam du plus sympathique des exorcistes que la Terre ait jamais porté : Kanda Yû, kendoka au cœur de pierre, plus froid que le vent qui soufflait dehors.

Il détestait cette saison. Le Comte prenait des « _vacances en familles »,_ Tiedoll venait rendre visite à ses chers enfants, et Komui s'évertuait à inventer somme potions, élixirs et robots démoniaques pour passer le temps. Et puis, ça puait Noël. Ca puait la naïveté, la gaieté. Ca puait la puérilité, les batailles de boule de neige.

Cette année, cependant, c'était différent. Il ne faisait pas que détester cette période de l'année. Non, il la haïssait. Car d'ici peu, on le forcerait à acheter un cadeau à ce Môyashi qu'il détestait tant. Pour son anniversaire, soi-disant.

Si vraiment il devait lui offrir quelque chose, ce serait une pelle, pour creuser sa tombe, dans laquelle le brun l'enverrait lui-même. Dire que Lavi lui répétait sans cesse qu'en vérité, lui et le jeune garçon s'aimaient.

Et en pestant contre l'hiver, le Japonais marchait dans la neige. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, il s'ennuyait. Il avait passé toute la semaine précédente à s'entraîner, et les résultats étaient là : il était épuisé. Il espérait presque mourir de cet épuisement dans les 5 prochains jours. Avant Noël.

Il glissa sur une plaque de glace, ce qui le fit pousser un juron. Il se demanda pourquoi Dieu s'était compliqué la vie en créant les saisons, si ce n'est pour emmerder les humains.

Kanda tourna la tête et aperçut Allen, affalé dans une luge que Lavi poussa. Le plus jeune dévala la pente à toute vitesse, rentra dans un arbre et fut projeté quelques mètres plus loin, sous le regard d'un Lavi mort de rire.

Gamins.

Le Japonais ne supportait plus cette ambiance mièvre. Un peu plus loin, Lenalee construisait un bonhomme de neige, aidée par Miranda. Un bonhomme qui fondrait dès que le temps se réchaufferait, ou bien se ferait écraser par un quelconque passant. A côté, Krory était allongé dans la poudre blanche, agitant bras et jambes pour faire un ange. Un ange à côté duquel il inscrivit « Eliade » avec son doigt.

On disait souvent que l'amour faisait ressentir une boule dans le ventre. Et ça, Kanda ne pouvait pas le nier : lorsqu'on lui parlait d'amour, il était pris de nausées.

Excédé, il soupira et rentra à l'intérieur, se réfugiant dans sa chambre, son repaire.

Décidément, il ne comprendrait jamais. Pourquoi ils avaient tous l'air si heureux, alors que ceux qu'ils considéraient comme leurs compagnons crevaient comme des chiens dans un caniveau. Pourquoi ils continuaient de _« vivre »,_ alors que lui ne faisait que _« survivre »,_ au milieu de cette guerre, de ces ennemis, de ces cadavres.

Et il repensa à ce mot qu'il détestait tant **: l'Amour**. Etait-ce cela qui les faisait tenir ? Qui les décidait à profiter du peu de temps qu'il leur reste ?

Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Kanda fut jaloux. Jaloux de leur bonheur, jaloux de ces sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient les uns pour les autres, jaloux de ce prétendu _« amour »_ que lui n'avait jamais ressenti. Ou alors, peut-être ne le savait-il pas.

A bien y réfléchir, y'avait-il quelqu'un à qui il tienne, ici ?

La première personne qui lui apparaissait à l'esprit était Lavi, ce rouquin enjoué et moqueur qui ne cessait de le faire enrager. Certes, il énervait le Japonais, mais, au moins, il provoquait quelque chose en lui.

Lavi, sous ses airs stupides, était peut-être la personne qui lui ressemblait le plus, à la Citadelle, celle qui pourrait le comprendre plus que quiconque.

Car Lavi, tout comme Kanda, se cachait sous un masque. Le roux se forçait souvent à rire, être enjoué, sourire, sortir des blagues de niveau Carambar.

Pour le brun, c'était le contraire. Il s'évertuait à demeurer impassible, tel un bloc de glace qu'aucun feu ne pourrait faire fondre, qu'aucune lame ne pourrait briser. Mais au fond de lui, il savait que toutes ces questions qu'il se posait et toutes les sensations qui l'envahissaient, prouvaient le contraire.

Cela faisait deux ans qu'il connaissait Lavi. Et depuis ces deux ans, alors que, progressivement, le roux lui-même n'avait su distinguer si ses sourires étaient sincères ou non, le Japonais avait appris à différencier le vrai du faux.

Il avait étudié chaque rire, sondé chaque sourire, examiné chaque lueur qui apparaissait dans son œil émeraude, tant et si bien qu'il connaissait à présent l'archiviste par cœur.

Par exemple, Kanda savait que quand il lui parlait, à lui, que quand il l'affublait d'un sobriquet idiot ou qu'il se jetait sur lui, il avait toujours cette étincelle dans son orbe vert. Même lorsqu'il risquait de se faire assassiner pour avoir osé employer son prénom. Peut-être, tout simplement, ne voulait-il pas que le brun l'ignore. Peut-être, tout simplement, Lavi était-il amoureux.

Et alors, Kanda comprit. Il comprit que, s'il avait ne serait-ce qu'un peu espéré que Lavi éprouve des sentiments à son égard, c'était tout simplement parce qu'il ressentait la même chose pour lui.

Parce que, rien qu'en voyant un stupide vampire écrire un nom dans la neige, il avait compris la signification du mot **« Amour »,** et trouvé le sien.

Ne restait plus qu'à lui en parler.

* * *

Voilà. Mon inspi s'arrêtait là. Pas génial, hein ? Tant pis. On va rien dire.

Enfin, perso, j'hésite à laisser àa comme ça, ou à faire une suite plus tard (mais genre bien plus tard, quoi), donc je ne mets pas en "Complete" pour le moment.

Bien, à bientôt peut-être et bonne chance à ceux qui sont dans mon cas (c'est-à-dire les boulets qui passent le brevet blanc et qui ont eu la flemme d'ouvrir leur cahier pour réviser.)


	2. Chapter 2

Yop! Alors voilà, l'idiotie m'a fait poster sans relire. Oui, je sais, 'devait pas y avoir de suite, m'enfin...voilà, une trisième partie et ce sera bon n_n

Bref, je vous laisse lire cette...médiocrité...

* * *

Le silence régnait, à la Congrégation. Il était tard, la nuit était sombre, et les exorcistes et traqueurs étaient déjà plongés dans un profond sommeil, pendant que les scientifiques s'obstinaient à rattraper le travail en retard. Dans une petite chambre aussi bordélique que le bureau de Komui, on n'entendait que les respirations des deux Bookmen en plein rêve.

Le vieux rêvait de sa jeunesse, de belles jeunes femmes. Il rêvait qu'il avait des cheveux et qu'il mesurait un mètre quatre-vingt, dépassant son disciple. Mais ce n'est pas intéressant.

Dans le lit du dessous, les songes de Lavi étaient bien moins chastes. Un rêve de tout homme normalement constitué de cet âge-là. Dans son rêve, il y avait lui. Et il y avait Lenalee. Sur un lit. Le roux déshabillait la jeune fille en la couvrant de baisers, caressant ses longs cheveux (oui, LONGS, il n'aime pas les cheveux courts), passant parfois une main sur sa poitrine, allant parfois s'aventurer un peu plus bas.

Il se baissa pour embrasser passionnément la Chinoise et, lorsqu'il remonta, elle avait disparu. A sa place se trouvait Kanda. Celui-ci avait les cheveux détachés sur l'oreiller, le souffle court, les yeux mi-clos. Et Lavi sourit devant cette vision et cet homme des plus désirables.

Soudain, il se réveilla en sursaut, transpirant de sueur. Et avec un _léger_ problème, soit dit en passant. Il était encore choqué par ce rêve. Depuis longtemps, il le faisait. Sans en voir la fin. Tout s'arrêtait à partir du baiser, et à chaque fois, en se réveillant, il avait ressenti un manque. Il avait d'abord cru être amoureux de Lenalee, mais il avait abandonné cette idée. C'était absurde.

Ce soir-là, il avait compris. Il avait du mal à l'admettre, mais jamais il n'avait fait de plus beau rêve. Inconsciemment, il aurait voulu y retomber, il voulait que ça continue. Il aurait même tout donné pour que ça devienne réalité.

A cette pensée, il eut un haut-le-cœur. Avoir des sentiments pour quelqu'un, ce n'était pas ce qu'on décrivait dans les films d'amour. Certes, on était heureux lorsqu'on se trouvait auprès de _la_ personne, mais on ressentait continuellement une douleur lancinante, à vous broyer le cœur, lorsque vos sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques.

Comme maintenant. Evidemment, Lavi avait déjà un problème avec le fait d'être amoureux. Il n'avait pas le droit d'éprouver des sentiments, et avait l'impression d'avoir failli à son devoir de Bookman. Il se sentait comme s'il avait trahi son grand-père.

Ensuite, la personne qu'il aimait était un homme. Dans une société comme celle-là, et qui plus est à la Congrégation (qui, rappelons-le, était sous les ordres du Vatican), une relation entre hommes semblait impossible et inconcevable.

Enfin, son bien-aimé, c'était Kanda. Pas la personne la plus ouverte, sympathique et apte à éprouver des sentiments, donc. Il était sûr de ne pas survivre plus de deux secondes si le Japonais venait à l'apprendre. De plus, il était son ami (même si ça ne se voyait pas, oui oui), et son amitié valait plus que tout, selon lui.

Mais Lavi avait beau trouver des arguments, il n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de vouloir lui révéler. Il voulait l'embrasser, le toucher, quitte à se faire frapper, injurier ou même assassiner. Après tout, c'était bientôt Noël…une belle occasion de se dévoiler…

Le lendemain, Lavi tenta de faire semblant de rien et de cacher à ses amis sa révélation de la veille. Vers 9h06 (l'estomac d'Allen était très régulier et grondait à des heures précises), il rejoignit Lenalee et Allen qui s'asseyaient juste à une table. Derrière eux, Lavi pouvait apercevoir l'objet de ses rêves. (Depuis quand Kanda est un objet ?)

« Lavi ? » interrogea Lenalee. « Tout va bien ? »

« Oui, oui. »

« T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, pourtant. » ajouta Allen qui, lui, _était littéralement dans ses assiettes._ (ouah, la blague)

« Oh, non, c'est rien…Un peu de blues, vous savez… »

« Dis-moi, Lavi, tu ne serais pas un petit peu amoureux de Kanda par hasard ? » demanda la Chinoise.

Allen s'étrangla avec sa boulette et se retrouva par terre, tandis que le teint de Lavi s'accordait avec ses cheveux. Il baissa la tête, prit un air peiné et lâcha :

« C…Comment tu sais ? »

« Tu n'arrêtes pas de le regarder, depuis quelques temps. Puis, l'intuition féminine. »

Le roux se mordit la lèvre. Ca se voyait donc tant que ça ? Il lâcha un soupir et aida Allen à se redresser. Lenalee, elle, insistait en lui répétant qu'il devait lui dire, et lui donnait des conseils pour la coiffure, le maquillage et la tenue qu'il fallait pour séduire.

« Merci, Lenalee, mais je ne suis pas sûr que me balader avec des couettes, une robe blanche à fleurs et du mascara m'aiderait. » soupira Lavi. (*.*)

A ce moment-là, Komui entra, interrompant leur conversation. Il tenait dans sa main un mégaphone et avançait vers le comptoir de Jeryy, Reever sur ses talons. L'Australien arborait ses habituels cernes noirs et, en plus, affichait un air maussade.

Le Chinois se plaça face à toutes les tables et se mit à réclamer le silence dans son mégaphone. Tout le monde s'arrêta de manger et se retourna vers lui. Reever n'avait plus l'air si inquiet, il semblait même soulagé, tout allait donc pour le mieux.

**« Chers exorcistes ! Chers traqueurs ! » hurla Komui. « Comme vous le savez certainement, c'est bientôt Noël ! Oui, Kanda-kun, je te vois, arrête de tirer la tronche ! Donc, je disais, nous avons décidé de fêter ceci TOUS ENSEMBLE, n'est-ce-pas, Kanda-kun ? Tout le monde DEVRA venir, nous ferons la fête tout le 24 et le 25 ! Le 24 au soir, nous fêterons également la nouvelle année (parce que bon, quand même, on va pas faire la fête tous les jours), avec gui et tout le tralala, je sollicite donc votre présence ! Désolé, Kanda-kun ! »**

Les regards se tournèrent vers un Kanda au bord de la crise de nerfs et tous pouffèrent de rire devant son air agacé. Noël n'était pas une torture, tout de même !

Quant à Lavi, il avait bloqué sur le mot « Gui. »…

* * *

Ca ne ressemble à rien, mais c'est une suite. J'allais pas laisser ce pauv' petit Yû aimer à sens unique, quand même (je le torture déjà bien assez comme ça avec Chaoji). Au départ, j'étais pas censée le poster, mais bon…


	3. Chapter 3

Bien le bonjour. Après moult réflexions et "Putain nan c'est trop nuuuul", j'ai terminé cette fiction sur un chapitre humoristicoguimauve. Comme d'habitude, on va dire. Ca change du style du début, mais bon y'a eu pas mal de temps entre les chaps'. Puis OSEF, en fait. J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même, j'pas d'humeur à raconter ma vie aujourd'hui, pour votre plus grand bonheur.

* * *

Kanda se débattait avec sa cravate. Lui qui n'aimait pas faire de chichis, il était obligé de se mettre sur son 31. Enfin, pas obligé, mais s'il ne le faisait pas, Komui brûlerait les stocks de soba. Devant lui.

Après plusieurs minutes à tenter d'apprivoiser l'objet en question, il décida d'abandonner. Il poussa et juron et donna un coup de pied dans sa porte, avant de penser qu'il aurait peut-être dû mettre ses chaussures AVANT de s'énerver. Il pestait contre l'idiot qui avait installé une porte qui faisait aussi mal lorsque quelqu'un toqua.

Le visiteur ne prit même pas la peine d'attendre une réponse et entra sans se soucier de la réaction du Japonais. Il n'y avait que deux personnes, à la Congrégation, qui oseraient faire ça. Tiedoll et Lavi. L'intrus ci-présent était roux, borgne et arborait un grand sourire qui se fana devant la vue d'un Kanda débraillé, les cheveux détachés, qui tenait dans sa main son pied droit devenu écarlate tout en s'efforçant de garder l'équilibre, lui faisant effectuer de petits bonds absolument ridicules mais qui accentuaient son essoufflement. Le brun avait actuellement la tête de quelqu'un qui venait de faire des _exercices physiques_ et Lavi pensa à certains de ces exercices qu'il aimerait beaucoup pratiquer avec lui.

Ils s'efforcèrent de reprendre leurs airs habituels (c'est-à-dire l'idiot de service et le glaçon sans cœur) et le roux s'exclama :

« Bah alors, Yû-chan ! T'es pas encore prêt ? »

En effet, lui portait déjà un costume blanc, parce que, selon lui, le noir ça donne l'air déprimé. Ou psychopathe, au choix.

« J'arrive pas à nouer ce putain de truc de merde ! » s'énerva Kanda en levant la cravate.

Lavi voyait là une merveilleuse occasion de s'approcher de son camarade, voire même de le toucher. C'est pourquoi il s'avança et prit le bout de tissu dans les mains en disant :

« Attends, j'vais le faire. »

Il la passa autour du cou du jeune homme en plongeant son regard dans le sien, mélangeant leurs souffles. Le regard de Kanda l'hypnotisait à tel point qu'il dut s'y reprendre à trois fois. Il ne réussit ce qu'il avait entreprit que lorsque que Kanda, sentant le feu lui monter aux joues, tourna la tête en lâchant une nouvelle insulte.

Il fit mine de remettre la cravate bien en place mais en profita pour laisser ses mains effleurer le torse de Kanda. Il voulait, plus que tout, savoir ce qui se cachait sous cette chemise. Il arrêta lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Kanda avait posé sur lui un regard sceptique. Celui-ci soupira, mit ses chaussures et entreprit d'attacher ses cheveux.

« Tu devrais les laisser libres, Yû. »

Kanda ne répondit pas et continua de se coiffer. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il sentit Lavi arriver dans son dos et lui détacher les cheveux, fourrant le ruban dans sa poche.

« Bordel, Lavi, qu'est-ce que tu fous ! » s'écria-t-il.

« Je t'ai dit qu'ils étaient plus beaux comme ça. Je te le rendrai ce soir, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Considérant que c'était peine perdue, Kanda sortit de sa chambre, Lavi sur ses talons. Le roux faisait exprès de rester derrière le Japonais, pour le seul plaisir de pouvoir mater ses petites fesses ô combien magnifiques qui se dandinaient sous son œil. Il commençait à croire que le brun s'était volontairement habillé de façon sexy (enfin, que Lavi trouvait sexy, parce que Kanda est toujours sexy). Il avait mis une chemise sombre qui s'accordait avec ses yeux et dont les deux premiers boutons étaient détachés, laissant à découvert le haut de son torse musclé. Sa veste était noire, simple, mais mettait en valeur sa taille fine. Son pantalon serré moulait superbement bien son postérieur, et le roux ne parvenait décidément plus à le lâcher des yeux.

Ils arrivèrent alors au réfectoire, et la première chose qu'ils virent était un énorme bouquet de gui accroché au plafond, sous lequel le maréchal Cross se trouvait. A ce moment-là, Lenalee lui apporta la coupe de champagne qu'il avait demandée et se retrouva elle aussi sous le gui. Lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, Komui hurla et tenta de sauter au plafond pour enlever le végétal, mais fut retenu par le commandant Reever. Sous ses yeux, le maréchal embrassa sa chère sœur et il échappa de peu à une crise cardiaque. D'autant plus que Cross avait une réputation de dragueur obsessionnel à tenir, et il ne se gêna pas pour tripoter la jeune fille.

Ensuite, ce fut au tour d'Allen d'avoir des vertiges. Le monstre le plus horrible de l'Univers, la larve la plus moche, la limace la plus gluante que la Terre ait jamais portée, j'ai nommé Chaoji, avait lui aussi tenté d'embrasser la jeune sœur de Komui en s'arrêtant pile sous le gui. Malheureusement, le Destructeur du Temps était à ce moment précis en train de discuter avec elle (après l'avoir embrassée, bien entendu), et la Chinoise partit juste à cet instant saluer les deux derniers arrivants. Ne restèrent donc plus sous le gui que Chaoji et Allen, et celui-ci passa les pires moments de sa vie.

Après ces petits incidents qui avaient au moins le mérite de faire rire les spectateurs, c'est-à-dire des traqueurs bourrés dont la moitié n'étaient plus qu'en sous vêtements et effectuaient des strip-teases écœurants (sous l'œil blasé de Cloud Nine, qui semblait être définitivement la seule personne sainte d'esprit à la Congrégation); Komui s'approcha de Kanda et Lavi qui venaient d'arriver et félicita le Japonais pour sa venue. Vint ensuite le maréchal Tiedoll qui serra son « fils » très fort dans ses bras en disant avec un air pervers :

« Tu sais, Yû-kun…J'aurais pu t'aider à t'habiller, huhuhu.

-Allez vous faire foutre. »

Sur ces mots, Kanda contourna son maître qui était à présent à genou sur le sol et pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, parce que son fiston ne voulait pas faire des choses avec lui. Il décida d'aller se servir à boire, histoire de faire quelque chose pendant les longues heures où tout le monde se bécoterait et picolerait comme des trous.

Malheureusement, sa tranquillité fut de courte durée. Lavi déboula avec son grand sourire et serra le brun dans ses bras en lui criant que c'était Noël, qu'il fallait parfois s'amuser dans la vie et que la femme de ménage avait besoin du balai qu'il s'était planté dans le cul.

« Allez Yû, viens, on va voir Allen ! »

Le roux tira Kanda par le bras et le traîna vers le maudit qui discutait avec Miranda à l'autre bout de la salle. Bien évidemment, ils durent tout traverser et, par le plus grand des hasards, Lavi passa juste en dessous du gui, et Kanda ne remarqua rien jusqu'à ce que le borgne se retourne vers lui avec un sourire innocent et un regard malicieux. Voyant que le Japonais avait du mal à comprendre, il se passa la langue sur les lèvres avec un air sensuel et en le dévorant du regard, puis leva les yeux vers le plafond.

Kanda leva la tête et devint blanc, puis bleu, puis vert, et nous montra une belle palette des couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel, plus quelques autres. Il termina par un rouge flamboyant qui s'étalait sur ses joues jusqu'à ses oreilles, et qui n'avait pas l'air de vouloir partir.

Appréhendant la suite, il fit un blocage et n'osa pas baisser le regard vers Lavi qui intérieurement débordait de joie. Décidément, cette soirée présentait de nombreuses occasions de tripoter l'objet de ses désirs et il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. (Cependant l'auteur proteste. Yû-chan n'est PAS un objet)

Profitant de l'état de mollusque du Japonais, Lavi le saisit par la taille et s'approcha dangereusement de lui. C'est qu'il avait des pulsions à assouvir, même s'il savait qu'un simple baiser ne pourrait pas réaliser tous les fantasmes incluant le brun qu'il avait. Mais ce serait toujours mieux que rien.

Il regardait à présent le kendoka tel un animal prêt à se jeter sur sa proie avec avidité. Celui-ci était toujours perdu dans la contemplation du gui avec un air indescriptible et ne semblait pas avoir remarqué que deux mains chaudes s'étaient posées sur les hanches, tandis que le souffle saccadé de Lavi témoignait de son excitation grandissante.

Autour d'eux, le silence s'était (presque) fait. La plupart des traqueurs avaient cessé de faire monter leur taux d'alcoolémie et certains s'étaient même rhabillés. Komui ne pleurait plus, mais gardait tout de même sa sœur dans ses bras pour éviter qu'un mâle ne l'approche à nouveau. Même Allen avait stoppé sa course devant l'horrible Chaoji qui tentait désespérément d'obtenir un nouveau baiser, en l'assommant avec une bouteille de vin de son maître. Le seul à faire du bruit était donc le maréchal Cross, qui s'évertuait à engueuler son élève, comme quoi briser une bouteille remplie d'un vin aussi cher était un sacrilège impardonnable, même pour se défendre.

Tous les autres avaient le regard dirigé vers Lavi. Personne ne se parlait mais la même question se posait dans toutes les têtes : Lavi allait-il parvenir à gouter les lèvres de Kanda ou bien allait-il se prendre le râteau du siècle ? Bien sûr, la plupart des gens avaient opté pour la deuxième option et des paris étaient lancés un peu partout dans la salle.

Enfin, après quelques longues minutes de déconnexion, Kanda se rendit compte que Lavi le dévorait littéralement du regard et qu'il était sur le point de se faire sauter dessus par un lapin en chaleur. Il croisa le regard du rouquin et celui-ci ne tint plus.

Il s'avança tout en faisant s'approcher Kanda et, doucement, posa ses lèvres sur celles du Japonais passablement surpris. Il pressa contre lui ce corps fin mais puissant, profitant de ce baiser pour en explorer les formes de ses doigts.

Après un important conflit mental durant lequel Kanda s'était battu contre lui-même pour savoir s'il devait rester dans les bras de Lavi ou bien lui assener une claque monumentale, il opta pour la première solution parce que, bordel, il en crevait d'envie. Il ferma donc les yeux et décida de faire quelque chose de ses bras qui pendaient mollement le long de son corps, et les passa derrière le cou de Lavi.

Tous, autour d'eux, affichaient la même tête : bouche ouverte, yeux écarquillés. Il leur paraissait inconcevable, quelques minutes plus tôt, que Kanda réponde au baiser de Lavi, pourtant ils étaient à présent tous les deux en train de faire monter la température de la pièce à une vitesse folle. Komui bafouilla que Kanda avait sûrement trop bu, mais Tiedoll affirma qu'il avait surveillé son fils toute la soirée et que celui-ci n'avait ni bu d'alcool, ni mangé. Le maréchal avait pourtant un air ravi, accompagné d'une pointe de perversité.

Après quelques minutes d'un baiser passionné, Lavi se résigna à se séparer de Kanda et se mit à guetter sa réaction. Celui-ci avait baissé la tête et fuyait son regard. Puis, il tourna les talons et sortit du réfectoire sans un mot, laissant planté là un rouquin désemparé.

Le Maréchal Tiedoll poursuivit son élève qui s'était dirigé jusqu'à sa chambre. Juste au moment où il allait entrer, son maître lui barra la route de son corps.

« Yû-kun !

-Quoi ? Vous me faites chier, là. »

Kanda le regardait d'un air mauvais. Il voulait renter dans sa chambre et aller se coucher, pour réfléchir à ce qui s'était passé. Après ça, plus jamais il n'oserait regarder Lavi en face. Mais le Maréchal ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

« Yû-kun, je t'interdis de fuir ! Tu viens avec moi ! »

Le Maréchal Tiedoll tira son élève par le bras jusqu'au réfectoire. Après ce qui s'était passé, il était hors de question de laisser le caractère de merde du Japonais tout gâcher ! (même s'il aurait bien gardé son Yuu-kun pour lui tout seul…)

Ils entrèrent et virent Lavi, le regard dans le vide, assis sur une chaise. Visiblement, il ne s'était pas encore remis de son baiser avec Kanda qui s'approchait. Le brun chassa tous les curieux qui s'étaient attroupés autour de l'archiviste et s'accroupit pour être à la hauteur de son ami. Avec son index, il le força à le regarder dans les yeux et lui parla avec une voix qui se voulait pas trop agressive.

« Tu viens, Lavi ? Il faut qu'on parle. »

Alors il prit la main du rouquin et le fit se lever. Il sortit et le borgne le suivit sans un mot. Toujours main dans la main, ils progressèrent dans le dédale de couloirs et d'escaliers pour finalement arriver devant la porte de la chambre de Kanda. Le brun observa attentivement Lavi, étonné de voir que celui-ci n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis un bon moment, lui qui était d'habitude si enjoué et bavard. Le roux ne souriait même pas, son visage était inexpressif et ses yeux s'étaient arrêtés dans la contemplation du mur de pierre froide le plus proche.

Tous deux entrèrent et Kanda s'assit sur son lit. Il devait parler à Lavi mais il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. En fait, si, il le savait, mais il ne savait pas comment faire. Il n'avait jamais été très doué dans le relationnel, et Marie n'avait pas manqué de lui faire remarquer à plusieurs reprises.

Heureusement, Lavi lui sauva la mise et fit reporter sa déclaration à plus tard. En effet, le rouquin semblait avoir remarqué quelque chose.

« C'est la première fois que tu me laisses entrer dans ta chambre. »

Il l'examina brièvement. C'était une chambre sombre, et elle correspondait en tout point à l'idée qu'il s'en faisait : peu de meubles, carreaux brisées, une obscurité quasi-permanente, le lotus sur la table de nuit.

« Je suis content que tu m'aies laissé entrer, Yuu, tu sais. »

Pendant quelques minutes, un silence pesant mit mal à l'aise les deux hommes. Kanda, toujours assis, regardait ses pieds, alors que Lavi jetait des regards autour de lui pour examiner la pièce. Puis, il vint s'assoir à côté du Japonais et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Etonnamment, Kanda le laissa faire.

« Dis-moi, Yuu, dit Lavi

-Oui ?

-Tu ne devais pas me parler ?

-…Si, répondit Kanda après un petit moment de flottement.

-Et…Tu voulais me parler de quoi ? »

Encore une fois, Kanda ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il voulait le lui dire, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Une partie de lui hurlait que Lavi ne le repousserait pas, qu'il l'avait embrassé avec plus de désir qu'il ne devait. Et l'autre partie criait que justement, Lavi le désirait. Rien ne disait qu'il partageait ses sentiments. Il voyait plus Lavi comme quelqu'un qui collectionne les conquêtes que comme l'amoureux transi d'un Japonais ronchon.

« Rien. Il n'y a rien.

-Oh, d'accord. »

A nouveau, le silence s'installa. Le rouquin encercla le brun par la taille et tourna la tête, de façon à ce que son nez soit en contact avec la peau du cou de Kanda. Ainsi, il pouvait sentir la douce odeur du Japonais. Il ferma les yeux et sourit. Comme Yuu sentait bon !

Il déposa un baiser sur la peau chaude du Japonais, le faisant trembler. Puis il en fit un deuxième. Puis un troisième, ses lèvres s'attardant de plus un plus longtemps sur son cou.

« Lavi ? »

Le rouquin s'arrêta à l'entente de son nom. Il remonta ses bras pour les passer autour du cou de Kanda et le regarda dans les yeux. Son regard était insoutenable, alors il préféra regarder plus bas. Il se mit à mordre sa lèvre puis murmura de façon inaudible :

« Je t'aime

-Pardon ? Parle plus fort, j'entends rien. »

Lavi ferma les yeux. Il sentait le rouge lui monter aux joues, mais n'y prêta pas attention et prit une grande respiration avant de répéter :

« Je t'aime, Yuu. »

Kanda en resta bouche bée. Les mots qu'il voulait et espérait entendre de la bouche de Lavi depuis longtemps venaient de parvenir à ses oreilles, et son cœur battait la chamade. Il ne pensait même pas à répondre à Lavi.

Celui-ci observait son Yuu, attendant une réponse de sa part. Il pensait recevoir une grosse baffe, mais rien. Alors il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, mais une main agrippa son poignet. A peine fut-il retourné qu'il sentit des lèvres douces sur les siennes.

Il répondit au baiser et l'approfondit tout en souriant. Les gestes sont parfois plus forts que les mots et il savait que ce geste-là n'était qu'une réponse à ses mots à lui.

Ils se séparèrent et Lavi afficha un sourire extrêmement niais, après quoi Kanda grogna.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Yuu ? demanda Lavi.

-J'en ai ma claque du romantisme. »

La réplique de Kanda fit naître un sourire d'une grande perversité sur le visage de Lavi qui répondit :

« Moi aussi ! »

Puis, il se jeta sur le Japonais et le poussa violemment sur le lit.

Le lendemain, les deux amoureux descendirent ensemble au réfectoire, bien entendu sans se tenir la main. Tout le monde n'avait pas besoin de connaître les détails de leur relation, selon le brun. Aussi, le plus asocial des exorcistes s'assit à la même table que le rouquin. Ca combiné au fait qu'ils s'étaient embrassés la veille et qu'ils étaient montés ensemble, pour finalement arriver en même temps…Personne n'était dupe, surtout avec les bruits suspects que Marie avait entendus depuis l'autre côté de la tour (il s'était empressé d'en parler au maréchal Tiedoll, donc tout le monde était au courant).

Pendant le repas, soudainement, Lavi posa une question, qui déboucha sur toute une conversation :

« Dites, je ne sens pas de mauvaise odeur…Où est Chaoji ?

-Mort, répondit Allen sur un ton étrange.

-Ah bon ? Il a fait une overdose ?

-Non. Tu te souviens, hier quand il m'a embrassé ?

-Ouais.

-Et ben, il en voulait…plus. Alors il est venu dans ma chambre, et il a tenté d'y aller par la force. Parfois, je suis fier d'avoir mon bras. »

Lavi déglutit. Il avait beau détester Chaoji, il n'osait même pas imaginer les tortures qu'a dû lui infliger Allen.

« Donc, tout le monde est au courant sauf moi ?

-Ben, tu vois, notre « bagarre » a fait beaucoup de bruit, c'était violent (Lavi fut étonné de son ton étonnamment calme). Mais toi, t'as pas entendu. T'étais trop occupé avec Kanda.

-Comment ça ? demanda le principal intéressé.

-Bah, Marie a tout entendu et l'a dit au maréchal Tiedoll qui a fait une annonce, ce matin, pour le dire à tout le monde. Il t'attend, Kanda. Apparemment, il veut te faire un cours sur la pose du préservatif. En pratique. »

Et tôt ce matin-là, le maréchal le plus pervers de l'histoire battit le record du monde de vitesse, et Kanda le record du monde du cri le plus fort jamais poussé. Oui, Kanda était amoureux, mais non, Kanda ne voulait pas devenir niais pour autant.

* * *

C'est fini depuis longtemps, ça. Mais j'le trouvais trop nul pour le poster puis j'en ai eu marre de le voir traîner sur mon ordi.


End file.
